Supporting Me
by Shio Moriyama
Summary: A collection of Fire Emblem Awakening one-shots based around my favorite couples and friendship pairings. Contains lots of stuff, but is mostly just for fun. Expect laughs, tears, self-questioning and other various events among the members of the Shepherds!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It's property of Intelligent Systems.

"Reflet?" The azure haired tactician looked up from her planning map and found that her eyes met the gaze of Maribelle, a friend of hers in the Shepherds. While she wasn't as close to the young noble as Lissa was (the two were childhood friends after all) that did nothing to stop the tactical genius of Ylisse from quickly befriending the primped and proper Valkyrie. Reflet set her quill pen on the table and stood up, smiling. To be honest, she was getting quite bored of staring at a map, formulating strategies to use against a group of pathetic bandits who had gone and declared a duel against the massive army. "Oh, Maribelle. What do you need?" The noble girl smiled and motioned outside with her pink umbrella. "I've just acquired some top-notch tea leaves, and I was wondering if you'd be in the mood for a cup. I'd invite Lissa, but she's off with her husband and I've not the nerve to intrude upon my best friend." Reflet stretched her arms and nodded. "Sure. I was actually gonna go for a walk but tea sounds great. Lead the way." Maribelle nodded, turned around, and exited the war tent, Reflet following her a few steps behind.

The Shepherds Camp was alive with activity, Reflet discovered upon exiting the stuffy tent. The many soldiers of the Ylisse militia group were conversing, sparring, chatting or just practicing weapon techniques. While Chrom was a stern leader, he wasn't a brutal enforcer by any means and knew that down time was necessary, especially in the middle of war.

 _Chrom…_

Reflet blushed as her mind drifted to thoughts of her husband and commander. For some weird reason, the two had become very good friends quickly through reasons neither could explain. Perhaps it was some kind of mysterious bond or something, but Reflet didn't regret it. Their relationship very quickly changing from friends to lovers in the span of less than two weeks, and on the night before the battle against Gangrel, Chrom proposed to her.

Needless to say, Reflet accepted with enthusiasm.

The Royal Wedding at Ylisse was an event to remember as well. Ah, the food, her friends… it was such a wonderful occasion! And then, it was just the two of them, alone, in the royal bedroom, as the night filled with the sounds of Reflet's desire filled-

She shook her head and turned several deep shades of red, determined to stop herself before her thoughts got any more lewd. For Naga's sake, she was the army's chief tactician! And here she was thinking about the time she had sex with her husband.

Again, she blushed, and failed to notice a certain brown haired Falcon Knight running at her, full speed.

 _CRASH!_

Reflet fell onto her backside as Sumia did the same in front of her. Maribelle stood a few feet away, a noticeably large bead of sweat running down her forehead. It was an eternity to all three until the blonde spoke.

"Er, Sumia, are you…?" The Falcon Knight nodded quickly, rose to her feet and brushed her legs off, to which she then helped Reflet to her feet. "I-I'm so sorry, Reflet! I wasn't looking!" Reflet shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You weren't the only one, Sumia. I was pretty out of it myself." It didn't take long for her to notice that both Valkyrie and Falcon Knight were staring at her, wide-eyed. Reflet blinked. "Did I say something funny?" Both shook their heads and Sumia ran off, bidding both of them a hasty farewell. Confused, Reflet followed Maribelle to her tent.

"So what's the occasion, Maribelle? Discussing tactics? Or is it trouble with Brady?" She sipped her tea and smirked. "Or do you just want some girl talk?" Maribelle chuckled and took the seat opposite Reflet, sipping at her cup. "The third option, my dear. I've actually been meaning to ask you a question, if you'd indulge me?" Reflet nodded. "Of course. My door's always open, Maribelle; what's on your mind?" Maribelle sipped at her tea again and looked at Reflet straight in the eyes.

"How long has it been since you and Chrom have had intimacy?"

What happened next, Reflet would be glad no one save Maribelle would bear witness to.

As she was in the middle of drinking her tea, Reflet heard the question and went bug-eyed. She spat out her tea and coughed, blushing intensely, as she set the cup onto the round table. All the while, Maribelle just sipped… and smirked. Once she had regained her composure, Reflet looked at her, her face several different shades of crimson.

"W-w-wha-huh?! Maribelle, what kind of question IS that?!" The noble didn't answer; she merely chuckled and leaned forward.

"I'm only asking out of your benefit, Reflet. Morgan is your future son, and he does need to be born, does he not?"

"Y-yes, but not in the middle of-"

"What of Lucina? The baby Lucina I mean."

Reflet looked away, frowning. "T-that's different! She's being reared by a wet-nurse and-"

"Morgan can be as well." Reflet looked at her, slack-jawed.

"Maribelle, you're saying that I should have _sex_ with Chrom, conceive Morgan, send him to Ylisse, and have him raised alongside my infant daughter?"

Maribelle nodded. "That's essentially it, Reflet. You catch on quickly." The tactician downed her tea and stood up. "I-I've gotta go. Thanks for the drink Maribelle." She turned and briskly walked from the tent, heading towards Chrom's tent.

It took less than five minutes to reach the tent of the leader of the army; Reflet pushed aside the tent flaps and walked in, blushing. Chrom turned around and smiled; just seeing his beautiful wife always made his day brighter.

"Reflet, what do you require?" Reflet gulped, and looked up. Gathering every ounce of will she had, she silently prayed and spoke.

"Have sex with me, Chrom."

It was now Chrom's turn to blush. His eyes went as wide as dinner platters as he backed away, and waved his arms out in front of him.

"H-H-Hey, Reflet, what're you-?!" His voice was cut off by the azure-haired woman as she pressed her lips against his. Chrom gave into the kiss, but when it broke, he held her at arm's length.

"Reflet, I love you more than anything in this world. Is everything all righ-" Reflet pushed Chrom onto the cot in the tent, and removed her robe, exposing her body to the blue-haired scion of Ylisse. Chrom's face turned as red as red could be and he began to sweat. Reflet put her index finger against Chrom's mouth and smiled.

"Just… leave it all to me, alright?"

Needless to say, neither tactician nor commander got much sleep that night. The next morning, just about everyone in the army blushed around the two; some gave them looks of 'you were too loud' while others shot them glances of what appeared to be 'congratulations.'

But in the minds of the two lovebirds, all that mattered was that they had finally gotten intimate after a very long time.

And it was so worth it.


End file.
